kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 14
Summary In the year N8 during the rainy season (when Brilith was 14 years old), she and Agni have a discussion about the color of stars, and how their temperature goes from lowest to highest in the order red-yellow-white-blue. Agni says he also changes colors in that order when he feels angry. When Brilith teases him, he becomes a little agitated and offers to show her how hot white felt, but then suddenly pulls himself together and begins his usual joking around. Brilith decides he is just an idiot, and he feels it is better for her to believe that than to get hurt. Back in the present, Agni is not happy at all to see Gandharva, and assumes he showed up for a fight. The nastika at first offers himself up as an easy kill, but Agni insists that he hates the idea of killing someone in a weak state—the reaction Gandharva expected. He remembers the time Agni saved his daughter from a hostage situation instead of using her to kill him. He realizes that even though he is indebted to him for that, he is still here to hurt him. Gandharva begins to craft a lie about killing a woman Agni was searching for in the past, in order to make him angry. His ploy works and Agni bursts into white fire, causing Brilith at the temple to cough up blood. Asha, still asleep in the hallway, wakes up with a start. 1-14 Gandharva.png|up to no good 1-14 Gandharva and Shakuntala.png|hostage given up 1-14 Agni's White Assimilation (modified).png|up in white flames MWSnap168.jpg|something's up Currygom's comment This is a webtoon for learning science. Afterword ■ Agni hates being rained on. He has the ability to stop it, but if the rain ceases completely, wouldn't it affect the drinking water supply? So he cares about people. Even without Agni around, Atera doesn't get a lot of rainfall, but the 8th month is the month of water so there's plenty of rain then. There's a wet season and a dry season, sort of like India. ■ In the year N8, Brilith was 14 years old. Agni is roughly at the same eye level as Brilith, so he doesn't appear exactly 14, but a little younger. In Episode 11, Brilith had just graduated from the magic academy. It's because she was enrolled in school. But magic university isn't as simple as that since she has to pass the entrance exam before she can proceed. Cosmology is one of the subjects in which they're tested, and it's somewhat similar to Astronomy on Earth, but there is also completely different content as well. The snacks that Agni's eating are similar to nachos... but he has them in bags and he's eating a whole lot... Is he saying he's still hungry? ■ The planets in the posters on the wall are not part of the same solar system but are extremely long distances apart. Any habitable planets in the same solar system couldn't possibly be that close to each other, haha. As you can see, Willarv has only one moon, but I kept putting off talking about the moon, which I brought up in the afterword for Episode 8. Actually, I don't want to discuss too much science in a blog post, so I wrote a post which I should be able to publish later but I keep putting it off. I might publish it when I really have nothing else to say... hehe. I have some issues with it so I'm not going to draw it, but there is a moon. ■ Gandharva is sitting cross-legged. It's night, so the scene is dark and most dark colors just look black. If you take a closer look, you might be able to see them crossed? hehe ■ Nastikas are the first suras, born without parents, and they are as old as natural gods like Agni. They have a sura form, and they can't resurrect after death... yet they're more similar to gods than other suras. This is why some magic university professors classify nastikas as evil gods rather than suras. They are much stronger than gods, but they can't resurrect, so their numbers are shrinking. ■ The gods say that they should reduce the number of nastikas using any means necessary. Agni claims, "That's cowardly! Let's fight them fairly!" (But nastikas are too strong to fight fairly.) Particularly in this episode, the gods had the hostage as well as the golden opportunity to kill Gandharva, but he simply returned the hostage. Because of this, whenever the gods plan any missions to attack nastikas, they keep it a secret from Agni. When someone like that follows you, it causes a lot of headaches, even when he's on the same side. He's letting all the hostages go free, and interferes with his own side... (sticker - sweating guy) ...So in the end, Agni became an unemployed bum because of his fair and proud personality. ■ It was mentioned in passing in Episode 9 that Agni is searching for a particular person. Of course, what Gandharva is saying isn't really about the person Agni is looking for. It's a lie. But he didn't completely make it up... It would be more accurate to say that he slightly changed someone else's story. ■ The colors of stars look different when you see them with the human eye. But now Agni appears to be white to the human eye. That is, the color range we see is different from theory. Only the color spectrum is similar. (You can't say that the range is exactly the same because he has never been blue before.) These changes depend on his emotional state, so normally Agni almost never gets angry. Note: The color range of stars is red (coolest) - orange - yellow - white - blue (hottest). Notes * Brilith's words in the opening: "All those years I treated him like an idiot, who was the real fool...? I didn't know what he was trying to hide behind his smiles, and I never thought of finding out. It would be a long time...before I found out the real reason he always acted the fool." Show/Hide Spoiler Brilith finds out in Season 3. * Apparently, the 8th month, i.e. the month of Varuna (Water), is the rainy season in Atera. Makes sense. * We see a chart in Brilith's room with three planets: Willarv, Carte, and Isholy. We will see more mentions of the latter two planets later on. * Currygom mentions in her blog that she never draws the moon, because getting the position right at different latitudes is too hard. * Agni mentions trying to find Gandharva. If this occurred after the year N0, this may have occurred in N5, in the interval between Jibril's death (thus Agni's forced departure from the human realm) and Brilith's summoning of Agni. * Currygom mentioned that the goal of the gods is to kill nastikas. However, the true reason is unknown. * At one point, the gods kidnapped Shakuntala to kill Gandharva. This was also mentioned in the finite, thus placing the date before D873. * Placeholder: We still do not know who Agni was looking for, just that he had been searching for her for a long time. Show/Hide Spoiler (Season 2) We learn in Season 2 that she died over a thousand years ago. Some fans had previously theorized that she died on Carte in N5, and that Agni arrived too late. This could have explained Agni's apparent absence in N5, before Jibril died. See spoiler section of Episode 64. Now we know that this is not the case. Show/Hide Spoiler (Season 3) We learn a whole lot more in Season 3: The woman from the past was, in fact, Brilith in a previous life. * Show/Hide Spoiler The reason why Agni gets left out during attacks on nastikas is explained later in Season 1. References